1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional cleaner which is capable of cleaning pollutants such as dusts from a vehicle, items, furniture or the like and polishing the same, and in particular to a detachable multifunctional cleaner in which an engaged part between a handle and a cover is reliable and stable, and it is easy to change an assembling position of a handle or a cover for a user's easier and convenient work while achieving a cleaning work, and dust and pollutant removing and polishing work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cleaning utensil such as a dust cleaner, oily floor cloth or the like is generally used for removing dusts or foreign substances attached on a glass of a vehicle, a glass window, items used in life, and furniture.
The above cleaning utensil includes a long handle for holding with hands, and a removing part (or oily floor cloth) is connected at one end of the handle. The above cleaning utensil occupies a lot of storing spaces since the entire length of a dust cleaner is long due to a long handle.
In order to overcome the above problems, the Korean utility model registration number 20-0347482 (registered date: Mar. 31, 2004) discloses a dust remover for vehicle. In the above dust remover for vehicle, a horizontal direction insertion part is formed in a cover plate, and a handle is inserted into the insertion part in one direction or in the opposite direction, and an engaging member is formed of an elastic member or is implemented based on a screw engaging method. However, it is disadvantageous that engaging parts are additionally needed. Since an engaging direction of the handle and the cover plate is the same as an operation direction that the handle is pushed, the engaging force is so weak. In case of the screw engaging method, loosening and tightening works make a lot of inconvenience, and it is needed to design a screw loosening function.
As another conventional art, the Korean utility model registration number 20-0415345 (registered date: Apr. 25, 2006) discloses a dust remover for vehicle. In the above dust remover for vehicle, a cover is rotatably supported at one end of a handle by using a rotary shaft, and a stopper supported by a spring with the help of a lever is selectively inserted into a plurality of engaging holes formed in a cover, and the cover can rotate at 180° for easier storage.
In the above conventional art, since a lever, a stopper, a rotary shaft or something are installed, the number of parts increases. The construction of a handle part for installing the above parts might be complicated. In addition, since a contact surface of a cover and a handle part might not be closely contacted due to the structure that the cover is rotatably supported, it might move during the cleaning of a vehicle, so it is impossible to more intensively clean the dusts.